The Quidditch Player and the Egghead (A Match Made in Heaven)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy wants to learn to be more like Oliver and he hopes that Oliver is willing teacher. Written for both the assignment number 5 and Pinata Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for sexual slurs, and mentions of fade to black sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Pinata Club and Assignment number 5 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Pinata Club I used the Slash Pinata. For the Assignment I choose to write for Charms: Dark Charms Task 6 Mutatio Skullus and the task was either write about a half blood or write the trope Opposites Attract. I used the Opposites Attract prompt. Warnings for sexual slurs, and mentions of fade to black sex. If this content makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. If you can tolerate reading this content then I hope you all enjoy The Quidditch Player and the Egghead (A Match Made in Heaven).**

"Hello," a Scottish accented voice breaks him out of his thoughts, "didn't know you'd be here stranger."

Which is a lie. Percy knows it's a lie Oliver's invited him to every game he's been in since they left Hogwarts. He looks up at Oliver wondering when this whatever they are avoiding began.

"Wood," one of Oliver's fellow players calls towards the picture of Scottish sexiness, "game's about to begin. Come on you can hit on guys after we win this thing."

Oliver blushes a pretty pink that Percy knows matches the color in his own cheeks.

"You'll stay?" Oliver ask Percy hopefully. "Right?"

He hears a hope in the other boy's voice that he's never noticed before. Something that makes him want to stay and watch the game. So he ends up nodding even though he knows he's needed at the Ministry

"Sure you don't need to be anywhere else?" and Percy can hear the hint of teasing in Oliver's voice.

"The Ministry won't mind me being a bit late back from lunch," Percy tells the other boy because the feeling he's getting off the man in front of him is something he wants to explore deeper. He remembers Oliver from school as being the boisterous Quidditch player he still is. But back then Percy had a girlfriend and was more interested in studying than making out and being noisy.

Oliver laughs with smile stretching his face as goes off to join the rest of his team. As the team goes out to the pitch Percy hears something from one of the younger member that he's never heard before.

"Yo, Wood," the kid's voice rises above the rest of them, "you going to tap that fine ginger hotness after the game?"

Percy can't help but blush and wonder what the younger boy was asking Oliver. He'd never heard anyone use such langue before and somehow it sounds almost dirty in a way. Oliver for his part chides the boy much like Percy would if someone had said something like that in his hearing. But he can't help but notice the longing look Oliver throws back at him as he leaves the locker room.

###############################################################################################

After the game ends he goes back to the locker room giving Oliver and the others enough time to change. He's surprised to find Oliver staring down the young man from earlier and a concern for Oliver's safety begins bubble up in him. Walking over he places himself between the two men trying to stop whatever fight is about to brew.

"Hello, sexy," mutters the younger boy.

Percy feel himself pinking up again as a growl escapes Oliver's lips. He sees Oliver's hands ball into fist and presses a hand against Oliver's chest to stop the other man from going after the boy.

"Oliver," Percy says looking into Oliver's eyes, "he's just child playing at being a man."

The boy scoffs but Oliver taking a step forward soon chases him off. Percy raises an eyebrow at Quidditch player's actions. This isn't the first time that Oliver's shown concern over the fate of Percy's life.

"Percy..." Oliver begins to explain himself.

"What did he mean by tap that?" Percy asks cutting Oliver off before he can say anything more.

It's Oliver's turn to blush a pink blush that makes Percy want to explore all the ways he could make Oliver Wood blush. But then he chides himself for thinking that because he isn't looking for what someone in Oliver's line of work is looking for. He's looking for a serious relationship. For someone to settle down and grow old and gray with.

"It's...It's actually quite...sexual in nature," Oliver murmurs out trying to sound smart more than likely to impress Percy.

It does kind of impress him that Oliver knows these things that he doesn't. Percy wonders what else that Oliver knows that he can learn or be taught. He bites his lip nervously trying not to eye Oliver.

"You didn't answer," Percy's voice sounds husky to his own ears and he wonders why.

"I think I did."

"Not my question." He allows his eyes to meet Oliver's and feels a connection between the two that must have existed before but he never noticed. "You didn't answer his question."

Oliver smiles at his. "Only if you want to," he says pulling Percy to him and pressing a kiss his lips.

Percy nods feeling the tingle from the kiss still coursing through is veins. He allows himself to pulled towards the fireplaces as they Floo back to Oliver's apartment. Maybe Oliver would teach a thing or two today.

 **I hope you all enjoyed The Quidditch Player and the Egghead (A Match Made in Heaven).**


End file.
